The Knight's Wrath
by Lylandria
Summary: Lylandra is a Jedi Knight on a mission to stop the Emperor from wiping out the galaxy. Countless lives are at stake as the crew of the Defender race to stop this cataclysm. Lord Scourge, the former Emperor's Wrath, is one of the crew's newest members. Lylandra finds herself unnerved at his persistence that she is affected by the Dark Side more than she lets on.
1. Chapter 1

The tension had been high on the starship Defender since the Sith Lord joined the crew. Most went about their business, taking care to steer clear of Lord Scourge.

"Honestly, I don't know if this was such a good idea." Kira Carsen said as she peered out the corner of her eye at the Sith as he walked by the cargo hold.

Lylandra was hunched over, busy rummaging through old boxes. "I understand your concern, Kira, but we don't have much of a choice. Since he was the Emperor's Wrath, he's the closest link we have to stopping countless worlds from perishing."

"What about you?" Kira asked.

Lylandra stopped and glanced at the Jedi Shadow. "What about me?"

Kira stepped forward and directly pressed the Jedi, "Well, you had a direct link to the Emperor when you were captured. You must have some information we could use."

"I…I don't like to think about that time." Lylandra resumed taking inventory.

"You always tell me to confront my fears and find peace through the force. Why don't you do the same?" Kira folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Lylandra.

Lylandra stood up abruptly. "That's enough, Kira. Please check our supplies in the med bay."

Kira sighed, "Yes, _Master_."

Lord Scourge was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. Kira gave him a dirty look and brushed passed him.

Lylandra knew all too well how close she had been to the emperor. Countless hours of meditation had proved fruitless. The dark side still dwelled within her. There were times when the Emperor still reached out to her mind and it took all she had to break the link.

"Jedi." Scourge sauntered towards Lylandra.

Not looking up from the box she was sifting through, she asked, "What is it Sith?"

He leaned over her shoulder, "What are you so fixated on?"

Lylandra stood up and faced Scourge, "Nothing of importance to you."

"Everything that goes on here is of importance to me."

"And why is that, Lord Scourge?" Lylandra felt unnerved.

Scourge stepped forward, a bit too close for Lylandra's comfort. "Because I just find it all so…_fascinating_."

Lylandra took a step back and tried to maintain her composure. "I'm glad the occupants of the Defender are the subject of your amusement."

"One occupant fascinates me the most." Scourge stared into Lylandra's eyes and she was captivated for a moment.

Shaking her head and regaining her wits she took a step backwards. "If you are quite finished, Scourge, I-"

He cut her off, "How is it after being touched by the Emperor? Do you find yourself wavering? Have you noticed things aren't so black and white anymore? I have noticed the path you walk isn't so…pure…as of late."

Defensively, she responded, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Scourge stepped closer. "Oh, I think you do."

Lylandra backed up, nearly tripping over a box, until her back was against the furthest wall of the cargo bay. Scourge placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head. Lylandra's heart leaped into her throat. She put her hand on her lightsaber.

"What is going on here? Scourge!" Doc growled from the doorway.

Staring directly at Lylandra, Scourge allowed a menacing grin to reach one of the corners of his mouth. "Nothing of consequence, _Doctor_." He pulled his hands away from the wall and spun around to face Doc. "I was merely having a conversation with our valiant Knight. Now, if you'll excuse me." He chuckled as he left the cargo bay.

Doc rushed to Lylandra who was staring blankly at the direction Scourge had left. He snapped his fingers in her face. "Hey, Jedi. You in there?"

Lylandra shook off the confusing emotions that washed over her. "Yeah, yeah…I'm…okay. Scourge is just being…himself."

Doc glanced around the cargo bay, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

She smiled as she held up a holocron in her hands. "I did."

Doc brought his hand up and caressed her face, "Well now that your task is done, how about we have a drink?"

Lylandra shrugged off his show of affection. "Maybe later. I must meditate on this holocron. If you could, see that my chambers go undisturbed?"

Doc sighed, "Of course, _Master_ Jedi."

"Thanks. You're always so kind to me." She smiled as she walked into her quarters and closed the door.

_So kind? So kind? She can't be so dense that she can't sense how I feel about her…_

Scourge walked towards Doc, his arms crossed with a bemused smile on his face. "Tsk tsk. You know relationships with Jedi are forbidden."

"I don't know what you're getting at, Sith." Doc tried to dismiss the claim.

Scourge snickered, "Of course you don't, _Doctor_." He turned and walked away. "Don't forget to guard her quarters well. You never know what form of evil lurks around."

Doc scowled. _Yeah, I know exactly the evil that lurks around._


	2. Chapter 2

Lylandra walked into her chambers and knelt down before the holocron. She had stumbled upon this particular holocron while she was in the service of the Emperor. She hoped it would now provide the answers she sought.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the force, encouraging the holocron to react and impart its wisdom. Slowly the holocron began to glow and rise into the air in front of her. She felt both dark and light emanating from it. She tried her best to stow away her fear.

"Young Jedi, why have you summoned me?" a voice resounded throughout the room.

Lylandra slowly opened her eyes and was stunned to see a visage of Revan standing before her.

Revan looked down at her, "I sense…fear…you have tasted both the light and dark side of the force."

Somewhat ashamed, she answered, "Yes. I need your guidance."

"What is it you would seek from me?" His face showed no emotion.

"I have…I was…a pawn of the Emperor. As you said, I have succumbed to the dark side of the force, but I was redeemed by my former master, Orgus Din. I was brought back to the light." She confessed.

"Were you? I sense much doubt within you. Even now, I can feel the tendrils of the Emperor reaching out to you."

Lylandra spoke up, "I have meditated and called upon the force to cleanse me, but…"

Revan's features softened, "Child, in order to combat your affliction, you must come to understand both sides of the force. You must find balance. It is your destiny to walk between the light and the dark."

Lylandra was aghast, "But it is against the Order!"

"I spent years with the Order and years with the Sith. I know all too well what is acceptable and what is not. If you do not seek knowledge, you will fail. You must find the one who will show you the path. I grow tired. Farewell, young Jedi." Revan's image began to fade.

"Revan, wait!" Lylandra called out, but the datacron had gone dark and fallen to the floor.

Lylandra sat in silence, trying to make sense of what Revan meant. She knew that giving any thought to the dark side would be shunned by the Order. She picked up the datacron and stowed it away in a drawer. "Some help you were."

Exhausted, she stumbled to her bed and crawled under the covers. "Perhaps rest will help. I can start with a fresh mind when I wake up.

In the common area, Doc and Kira were playing a game of sabacc.

"I really don't like that guy, Kira." Doc muttered, making his move.

"Scourge? Who does?" Kira answered matter of factly.

"I feel like he stays too close to Lylandra. And I don't like it." He scoweled.

Kira smired at him, "I know you like her, Doc."

"What?" He reacted with shock.

"Give me a break with that innocent look." Kira rolled her eyes. "Nevertheless, you know Jedi are forbidden to form romantic ties of any kind."

"I know." He sulked.

Scourge strolled into the common area, "And what right does a Child of the Emperor have to condemn romantic relationships?"

Kira pursed her lips as she switched her attention to the Sith, "_Former Child of the Emperor_ thank you very much, and you could at least give a warning when you enter the room. What are you? A manka cat?"

"Stealthier." He purred.

"Whatever." Kira went back to playing Sabacc.

Scourge sat down on the couch opposite of the two crew members. "Doc, you have nothing to worry about. Your precious Jedi is too pure for my tastes, anyway."

At that moment a dark energy emanated from Lylandra's quarters. Kira and Scourge sensed it immediately.

"What's goin' on?" Doc asked, completely clueless.

Kira jumped up from her seat, but Scourge was already inside Lylandra's room. Lylandra was levitating above the bed, shaking and struggling with an entity that could not be seen. Black and red energy swirled around her body. Her eyes were open wide, glowing crimson.

"It's…the Emperor…I…I can't…" Kira backed away and disappeared towards her quarters.

"Useless coward." Scourge growled.

"What's going on? What can I do?" Doc asked in a panic.

"You? You can get out of the way." Scourge ordered.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her!"

"GET OUT!" Scourge yelled and used the force to toss Doc out of the room and slam the door shut.

He turned towards Lylandra, "You weak Jedi. Always acting strong, but look at the mess you're in now. You need me more than you know."

Scourge knelt down and manipulated the force to break the link between Lylandra and the Emperor.

Lylandra's eyes shifted towards the Sith and began speaking with the Emperor's voice. "My Wrath. You have betrayed me."

"It's in our nature, is it not?" Scourge replied.

"You were loyal. For 300 years. I see your vision. I know what you believe to be true. But it is a lie. You will not succeed before I have carried out my plan. She is not the one from your vision. Your arrogance will be your downfall."

"We shall see. But in the meantime, this is a party you weren't invited to. You may have absolute power over some, but you do not have absolute power over this girl." Scourge focused all of his energy towards Lylandra, purging the Emperor's presence from her body.

"We will speak again, Scourge." The Emperor's voice sounded as it faded from Lylandra's body. She flopped down on the bed unconscious. Scourge stood up and steadied himself against the wall. He stared down at the Jedi and moved a strand of hair away from her face. "You are the one from my visions. You just aren't ready yet."

Doc stormed in the room. "You bastard! What did you do to her?"

"She's alive and well. Let her rest." Scourge pushed passed Doc and stumbled back towards his quarters in a daze.

"What's with him?" Doc asked Kira.

"I think he just saved Lylandra…" Kira answered as she watched Scourge disappear down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Lylandra was busy studying the star chart. She was still a bit shaken from last night's incident and decided to immerse herself in the mission. Corellia was their next target and she knew the path ahead would be arduous. She replayed in her mind the last communique she had with Grand Master Satele Shan.

"I'm naming you supreme commander of the Jedi forces on Corellia," the Grand Master had told her, "Corellia must not fall. Your mission is twofold; direct our forces to aid the Republic military's effort, and personally find Master Braga."

"Credit for your thoughts?" Kira stepped beside Lylandra. "You've been quiet since yesterday."

Not taking her eyes from the star charts, she responded, "Just thinking about our mission and what our move will be."

"Supreme Commander, huh? No pressure there…" Kira sighed.

Lylandra turned to face Kira, "If it's the will of the Force, I must do what I can."

Kira placed a supportive hand on Lylandra's shoulder, "Well, you have a whole team backing you. I don't know if Master Braga is redeemable, but I'm sure we can succeed."

Lylandra confessed, "I feel uneasy about this, Kira."

"As you should." Scourge sounded from across the room. He walked casually up to the two Jedi and scrutinized the star chart. "It's not like we don't know how to get to Corellia, Jedi. Why are you wasting time on this?"

Lylandra spoke matter-of-factly, "As Supreme Commander it is my duty to ensure the safety of all incoming ships to Corellia."

Scourge scoffed. "That's a tall order and one you may not be able to fulfill without sacrificing the success of the mission."

Dismissing his statement, she turned to Kira, "I should meditate on this. Kira, review the mission plans with Rusk and Iresso. Make sure T-7 is present to record all major points. I will be in my chambers."

Kira walked to the intercom and announced ship wide, "Rusk, Iresso, T-7, meeting in the common area."

Lylandra entered her chambers with Scourge right behind her. "Lord Scourge, I need to meditate. If you don't mind…"

"I'll take only a moment of your time." He walked towards a table where several datacrons and holocrons were displayed. He picked one up and studied it.

After a moment, Lylandra said meekly, "I guess I should thank you."

Scourge put down the datacron. "For purging the essence of the Emperor from your body yesterday? Do not thank me. Your preservation serves to achieve my goal. If it was for any other reason, rest assured I would not have intervened."

Trying to hide her agitation, she impressed upon the Sith, "I still thank you as our goals are the same, currently. "

"Jedi, it is important for you to acknowledge the dark force within you in order to succeed."

"I appreciate your comments but…" She trailed off at the end.

Scourge continued, "If you are to decimate Master Braga and face the Emperor, it is more than the Light that should serve you."

Stubbornly Lylandra spoke,"First, I believe Master Braga is not beyond redemption. Second, it is not the force that serves me, but rather guides me. I serve the force."

The Sith lord scoffed, "You are a fool. There will come a time when you will understand that you must walk the line between both sides of the force. If you do not come to this realization, we are all doomed."

Lylandra was reminded of her conversation with Revan. His words seemed to flow through Scourge.

"Let's say I was willing to entertain the idea of balancing both the dark and light side of the force. How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't. I care not for who you are, just what you are capable of. Every one of us is expendable. If the galaxy is to survive, the Emperor must fall. You are all on your own. Succeed or fail, no one is coming to save you." Scourge stepped forward towards Lylandra.

Exasperated, Lylandra asked, "Is any part of you capable of compassion."

Scourge thought about her question. "Compassion…I am not sure I was ever capable of such emotion."

"Are you capable of any emotion?"

Lord Scourge contemplated for a moment and he spoke as if lost in thought, "Not now. But I suppose that is the price of immortality. I still remember the feel of sunlight on my skin. The scent of my favorite foods. The color of my first love's eyes. To experience those pleasures again would be worth anything."

"This is why Jedi don't form attachments. Desire unbalances you." Lylandra pointed out.

"You misunderstand everything. My equilibrium never deviates. I feel…nothing." Scourge turned away from the Jedi.

"You must feel something. You are not a mindless drone whose sole purpose is to serve the Emperor. You have chosen a different path. Regardless of what you believe, you are focused on an ideal greater than yourself. You have chosen to save the galaxy." Lylandra rationalized.

Scourge retorted, "Ultimately it is a form of self-preservation and I realize I cannot achieve that goal on my own. If the galaxy is saved, if civilizations are saved, this is simply a byproduct of my selfish goal."

"You mentioned your first love…"

"And I won't mention it again."

Lylandra pressed on, "Sith do not have the same restraints that we do. You are certain you could never love again? Never enjoy the pleasure, as you put it, of food or sensations?"

"I do not know that I care to."

Feeling that she had brought the debate full circle she made her point, "Then you are much like the Jedi who do not form attachments."

The Sith turned around to face Lylandra. "The difference is that my life will span millennia and I am already very old. Whoever I was has been long since replaced with what I am now."

Lylandra stepped forward and picked up his hand to hold in hers. She placed her other hand on top of his. Scourge looked down at her small hands cradling his and surprisingly felt discomfort.

"You have the light within you. I know it's there somewhere."

Scourge quickly recoiled and pulled his hand away from Lylandra. "Do not try to redeem me, Jedi. There is nothing to redeem. The Jedi notion of redemption is a lie. Once you have been touched by the dark side, it will always be there. Chipping away at your soul. Speaking to you from the depths of your mind. You will learn this when we face Master Braga."

"Is this something you saw in your vision?"

With an air of arrogance, Scourge replied, "One does not need the vision to know the truth. Search yourself; you will see I am right. You wrestle with the dark side incessantly. If you do not learn to understand it, you will succumb to that what you fear the most."

Resolute, Lylandra retorted, "I do not fear the dark side."

"You should." Scourge's eyes stared intensely at Lylandra.

Lylandra looked away, feeling a sense of unease that was unfamiliar to her.

"I will leave you to your meditation. I need not tell you that time is of the essence. We must depart for Corellia soon." Scourge stepped outside of Lylandra's chambers and closed the door. The crew of the Defender was staring at him.

Rusk piped up, "Instead of consorting with our Jedi friend, perhaps you should be focusing on the mission with us."

"I do not care about formulating plans with you. Brief me when you're finished. Otherwise, do not disturb me." And with that he walked away to his chamber.

"Seriously, what a jerk." He heard Kira say.

Scourge closed the door to his room and sat on his bed. He was angry that Lylandra had unnerved him a bit. He had spent such a long time without feeling anything, and yet she somehow affected him in ways he was uncomfortable with.

"When this is over, I will depart this group of miscreants." He muttered to himself. But where could he go? He would not be welcome by the Sith and the thought of the Jedi Order made him nauseas. Perhaps he would find a quiet planet somewhere and retreat into exile. He preferred solitude, anyway.


End file.
